


Talk Me Off The Ledge

by thegirlwholoveshorror



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Old Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwholoveshorror/pseuds/thegirlwholoveshorror
Summary: *drabble*





	Talk Me Off The Ledge

“Do you feel scared?”

“ **Not really,** ” said Buffy. She'd had a rough few days, but she had to be realistic here, “Instead, I feel sick,” she stated. “and sad,” she continued. “and disappointed,” However, she wasn't done there—not even a bit— as she then added, “and maybe a little scared,” Then she explained, “That's what it is to be harassed or bullied. _This feeling of unease._.. it's a set back.”

“Harassment should not be tolerated,” said Angel. “It's fucking toxic,”  


“Agreed,” responded Buffy, and, a moment passed before she added, “I enjoy talking with you, Angel,” Honestly, she had missed this. “I hope we can be friends again because I really need that,”  


“We are friends,”

After work, later that day, Buffy wrote back, “I feel like I owe you a present for you listening,”

“You don't,” said Angel. He then brought on a change of subjects, “I've been driving all day. I've gotten back home and, now, I'm playing with insomnia,”  


The day was over for Buffy by then though: she was sleeping tight in her bed... _and she'd fallen **deep** into her beautiful dreams... _She wouldn't remember them in the morning; they would have been colourful and interesting and imaginative no doubt, that being said... and they could say a lot about her...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that this isn't too bad...


End file.
